A new beginning
by May234
Summary: "Im not letting you leave " soul said and transformed his arm into a sycthe maka smiled and went further to his blocking stance she touched his shoulder and brought back a book silently "maka..." Maka began and smiled "chop" maka smiled the maka chop she delivered is not hard this was a bittersweet leaving soul widened he's eyes his arm transformed back he slid down
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ever since the day they have defeated the kishin at the moon everything has changed they go to school he will be swarmed with girls acknowledging him of how brave he was and how he needed a much greater meister than that pigtailed girl as soon as the twin pistols heard this the older sister charged for the girl but the pigtailed girl stopped her and told her it was alright as soon as that happened his ego multiplied 10 folds when he was swarmed with girls that time he left his meister and walked with the attractive woman surrounding him the twins got furious and the raven girl looked at maka worriedly but maka showed nothing but a smile and told them that it was quite fine they soon smiled at her it was unfair of how they acknowledge the young death sycthe because at the end of the fight at the moon she was the one who saved them all

"Hey maka im going out tonight don't wait for me okay " Soul said to her as he looked himself at his mirror maka replied

" okay, just be safe, and you should bring your house key alright" Maka smiled at him and returned back to the book it was the 6th time this week that he left everyday to go out on a date with a woman and bring the woman at home and do their stuff inside his bedroom blair was irritated by this because from the start she doesn't want soul to be with another woman except maka blair loves maka like a little sister she doesn't want to see her get hurt even thou she flashes that brave smile of her she can see it that she's getting hurt by this not only she comes home with burnt hands because of soul's scythe but him not noticing her and also neglecting her arround the school he doesn't even sits with her at the classroom and at the lunch table

" are you alright maka-chan?" Blair said at her cat form she stayed near her lap concerned filled her cat features

" im fine blair dont worry about it" Maka smile to her blair not fooled by this one bit

" its alright maka you can tell me anything " Blair soon tranformed into a woman suprisingly she was in her nightgown that doesn't show flesh meaning all covered up blair hugged maka, maka not showing any emotions at all

" i know its been hard for you maka, i know that your resonance with him is slowly fading without him noticing anything " Blair soothe her hair while maka just sat their not returning the hug but smiled through her kind neko woman

" its just i know he's been popular but come on my hand are battered and burnt usually he will be saying sorry for this but no and everytime he goes home he brings a woman and do something with her inside his room i cant even sleep anymore of him and that woman shouting each other's name" maka let out her feelings but she didnt flowed one tear out of her eyes blair understood everything it was true they were loud and soul doesent care of maka anymore soon maka slept at her bed with the neko woman transformed so that she can be fit at maka's side, blair then heard someone entering the house and heard a woman's giggle blair hissed when soul opened the door to maka blair was ready to jump and scratch the face of the man but soon hit the door because of soul shutting it quickly she just let it go and went back to maka's side for comfort

Soon maka woke up she didn't bother to wake up soul for sure he will be in bed naked she soon took off and said her farewell to blair, blair smiled at her as maka walked down the street she saw black star, kidd, liz, patty and tsubaki she smiled and ran at them they all walked together

"Maka-chan have you been sleeping well everytime you go to school lately you look restless" Tsubaki said with concern at her voice maka smiled and was about to reply but liz beat er to it

"I know she's not and don't even give us that im fine shit because i know your not because of him bringing his so called girlfriend home and having an intimate activity with her at his bed " liz said with a furious face and a balled fist patty not one bit happy about this also and said

" Maka i can kill that bastard if you want too just say the word and I'll shoot a bullet straight to his head" patty growled not wanting her best friend to be hurt like that

"Soul that bastard does he even want you to be sick, having intimate fun" black star clenched his teeth and balled his fist nobody should do this to her childhood friend who he treated like his very own sister maka smiled at her friends

"Im fine please dont do anything rational please and let soul be he's just having his time that's all" Maka smiled throughout the conversation liz ranting about soul being a bastard patty telling maka how she can snap his neck in one blow black star however said how soul is trying to out shone him as a god maka do really have great friends they soon arrived at their class soul their surrounding by women and maka seated between the twin pistols it's like a formation they have to protect her kidd at her front black star and tsubaki at her back the twin pistols glared daggers at soul, soul just smirk at the flirting woman and at his girlfriend samantha a girl who had a crush with soul for a long time and her body full of curves her chest department is also big just the type of girl soul ever wanted as soon as they heard the wheeling of a chair they snapped their attention to the door stein stopped his chair at middle of the classroom and said

"Maka shinigami-sama wanted to see you please report back to the death room immediately" stein said maka stood up also soul once stein sees this he said

"Meister maka only soul" stein said they all eyed her curiously of why will lord death be calling the meister without her weapon soul just sat back tsubaki and the others eyed her with concern maka just smiled and reported back to the death room once she arrive infront of the mirror she was attacked by a bearing hug

"MY DARLING MAKA I MISS YOU PAPA LOVES YOU VER-" he wasnt able to finish for he was chopped by lord death and maka at the same time he collapsed at the floor as stein dragged him out of the death room

"Hya, hya maka-chan how are you?" Shinigami-sama said with a cheerful tone maka smiled and returned the gesture she made sure to hide her burnt hand behind her back

" im alright shinigami-sama" maka replied with a smile at her face

"Maka-chan i know what is happening lately please dont hide them anymore" shinigami-sama said

Maka just focused her gaze at the floor

" as i was saying maka-chan since i know what is happening i will not send you a mission with soul anymore" shinigami-sama stopped maka began her protest

"But shinigami-sama soul and i can fix this, this is not a problem at all" maka stopped for lord death began his statement again

" maka-chan you will be sent on a very important mission for only you can accomplish" lord death said maka tilted her head for confusion

" me? Why only me?" Maka asked confusion still shows at her face

" you are the one who defeated the kishin, and you are the youngest meister who ever turned it's weapon as a death scythe so basically maka-chan you are the strongest meister we have here at DWMA " lord death smiled at maka, maka was stunned of his statement all he said was true but she still thinks that this isn't for her

" thank you shinigami-sama, okay what is this mission" maka said lord death smiled at her and began telling her of her mission

She thanked lord death and returned to her classes she was showing no emotion she ate her lunch happily not talking to anyone since she was about to be bombarded for questions by her friends

"What did shinigami-sama tell you?" Liz asked first

" a mission " Maka stated simply

" a mission? Without soul?"tsubaki said

" yes a mission for me only, i was told to go somewhere im sorry but the location i don't know because lord death told me it was a surprise anyway I'll be leaving the next day" Maka said with a sad smile

" how long will you be gone maka?" Patty asked curiously

" i don't know how long patty, but shinigami-sama said it might be long" Maka said with a sad smile

" i don't care how long just come back okay?" Liz said tearing up Maka just nodded the girls hugged her tsubaki flowed tears out of her face not wanting her best friend to go somewhere alone they all went home after that bittersweet dinner they have black star ranting about Maka better come home ship shaped and safe kidd knew everything about the mission so kidd just hugged her and said their farewell maka began her walk up the stairs she entered her apartment not surprised of soul having a make out session with his girlfriend maka just passed by with a look of 'i dont care' once soul saw maka he broke the make out session and told her girlfriend that he will be calling her later samantha just smile seductively at soul and gave maka a winning smirk maka just shrugged

" so what did shinigami-sama tell you?"soul asked maka reading a book at the table and prepared herself tea and a pie

"A mission" Maka stated simply not removing her gaze at the book

"Mission? But why did he only call you?" Soul asked again not satisfied of her answer he wanted all the details now

" it's a mission for me soul not for us or for you " Maka stated not looking at soul

"And...maka tell me everything i just want to know why were you sent on a mission without me, your weapon " soul said maka rolled her eyes, but she closed her book drank her tea and then said

" im leaving for a mission tomorrow shinigami-sama said it was only for a meister like me he didn't say of any location at all but he said i might be gone for long so i have to pack things " Maka said and stood up to go to her room but soul grabbed her wrist for her to stop

"I'm not letting you leave without me Maka" Soul said

"I don't really care now soul but all i know that this mission is specifically for me so even thou you forced out the location or forced shinigami-sama to go with me you cant i tried believe me but he said its confidential " maka grabbed her wrist and began to walk again to the hallway of her room but she stopped right infront of her bedroom door and said to soul

"Wouldnt it be better for me to go, so you can just have the time of your life here, and if you every needed a meister again why dont you pick one of the girls that is surrounding you after all 'you do need a greater meister than a pigtailed, flat chested girl like me' " she finished her statement and shut her door with a small thud blair heard every thing and formulated a plan so she can be with maka

The next morning came by quickly maka packed everything she had even her collection of books what she doesn't know is blair hiding inside one of her bags the limo of lord death is ready as ever down their apartment she told the driver to give her 10 minutes since she was leaving she wanted to savor the look of her room looks so empty she closed her bedroom door in one swift motion she was about to leave but she was soul standing at the only exit and entrance door of their apartment he said

"Im not letting you leave " soul said and transformed his arm into a scythe maka smiled and went further to his blocking stance he touched his shoulder and brought back a book silently

"maka..." Maka began and smiled

"chop" maka smiled the maka chop she delivered is not hard this was a bittersweet leaving soul widened he's eyes his arm transformed back he slid down the floor maka kneeled smiled at him and kissed him at his forehead she stood up and left

"I'll be fine" Maka whispered as she was looking at the apartment complex while the wind caressed her hair


	2. Chapter 2 Present

_Present...3 years later_

As the woman delivered her attack at the pre-kishin in front of her she shouted

" YOUR SOUL IS MINE" the woman said as she finished her attack the monster before her glowed, after the glowed died down there in front of her the soul of this pre-kishin her weapon now changed back to his human form and then ate the soul, the woman just smiled at him, there stood a very gorgeous woman a body full of curves and a well developed breast that is a C-cup now, she was wearing her new battle clothes a black top with long sleeves that ended just below her elbow and is tucked into her white ruffled skirt and underneath her skirt is a black denim jeans that hid her creamy and mile long legs she learnt to hide them for it was very eye-catching as for her footwear she wore black boots that suits her style the man infront of her spoke

" thank you for the meal maka-chan" the man said to her with a smile

"Anytime haru-kun" Maka smiled to him as they report back to their school and call for lord death they were in europe london to be specific maka went to the sister school of DWMA it also had a death room and a mirror inside it so they can call for lord death itself Maka's mission was to study at this advance class school and have a training with many and any weapons, her top mission was to succeed of to be able to handle any weapon anytime anywhere and so far she havent failed one, it was hard for her at first because since she was the meister she has to adjust her wavelength in order to match with the weapon assigned to her, so far now, every time there is an unalarmed attack she would just grab any human weapon and wield it surprisingly she does, and now it's quite normal for her to do so. She made a lot of friends at her new school but soon she will be leaving and going back to where she truly belong she smiled at that thought she missed her friends very much 'i wonder what there doing now'

* * *

Back at the death city the group hanged out at a nearby cafe having a civil conversation they have succeeded another mission of which was soul was proud of because he was the only one without a meister who had killed that kishin. They all shared laughter and smiles well let's admit it ever since maka left he changed big time

_*flashback*_

_"Damn it soul you havent realised anything don't you?" Liz exclaimed they were all there talking to him telling him of how he fucked up his life without his meister _

_"Her hands are battered burnt, you idiot"Kidd said shaking his head furiously _

_"I was surprised of you not noticing it"kidd continued his statement_

_"Well duh he's too busy having intimate shit with his fucking girlfriend" Liz said she's really mad now _

_"She goes to school looking restless soul" Tsubaki joined in she just want soul to know what he has done _

_"I would have snapped your neck in one blow if it weren't for maka your dead by now"Patty growled accusingly and snapped her giraffe's neck _

_"Dude you fucked up real bad, i for one was furious but since your one of my best mate i spared you, still doesn't changes anything your still a fucking bastard" Black star laughed out loud they all sighed _

_"I know and please don't remind me about it, so uncool" Soul said _

_*end*_

"So what do you think maka is doing now huh? " Liz smiled so did everyone soul sat there rather coolly but he too wondered if she's fine if she's alright and pretty much alive they havent heard from her for a while now actually, if they ask lord death he will just say that maka is in good hands

" I hope she's alright " Tsubaki sighed

" yeah i miss that maka chopping girl, i want to see her again i just wished that she will be coming back soon" Liz said she missed that pigtailed girl

"Hey maka you better come back alive or i will hunt your soul down" Patty said worryingly

"Come on this is maka were talking about she wont let anything hurt her" Soul said with uneasiness he found it hard to breathe now

"Yeah! Come on maka even promised us that she will be coming back right, and you all know that stubborn girl, she doesn't take back her word so if she promised she will be back, she will come back, you'll see" Black star encouraged them all somehow this made soul relaxed true that black star also missed that maka chopping girl heck they were a team when they go to missions it felt like they were incomplete and they are

" after all she's our strongest meister maka right?" Liz said everybody nodded and smiled black star just laughed

" HAHAHA BUT NOT AS GREAT AS I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR" Black star exclaimed and laughed through out the conversation normally he would be experiencing pain by now but since maka is not there she wouldnt be able to hit him with her 'Maka Chop'

* * *

A/N: well i am currently working on the nxt few chapters i am certainly having fun on writing since at the next few chapters because all that you wanted to happen at the next chapters will happen so please wait chapter 3 is coming im sorry for this very short chapter and thank you for reviewing

**lovelygirl4everlife**

**1112Black Paper Moon2111****:** well he will be getting better i tell you that at th next few chapters he will change but he still has that cool thing for himself

**Angel421**

**BeriForeverFan:** this is a soma so please dont worry :D

**anna114**: well he is for now only :)

_oh and everybody for future references i am not good at writing fluffs or romance scenes since im a girlish-boyish type of girl but i am 100% girl hehehe but dont worry i'll try my best for future chapters to be as romance thingy as you want but if you also want to give me ideas please do so :D _

**Please review again!**:D


	3. Chapter 3

Maka walked down the streets and into her apartment complex as she walk up the stairs she greeted people there ' good afternoon ' and smiled as she opened her door she was attacked by a purple cat

" hey Blair " Maka smiled for she was the only one who's been there for her ever since even thou she found out that there was a sleeping cat inside her bag it surprised her but at the same time she smiled for that she went all thru that trouble just to be with her

" nya, Good afternoon Maka-chan another successful mission i see nya" Blair said happily she didn't changed back to her human form

" mhhm, so what do you want for late lunch Blair ?" Maka asked the cat but she soon smiled for her answer will be

" anything you like Maka-chan " Blair mused out and smiled throughout the night

" you don't want fish ?" Maka asked surprised

" were having fish for days now Maka- chan and I know you don't like them" Blair said

" oh, okay if you say so how about I'll cook fish for you and I'll go cook my own meal for this afternoon " Maka asked smiled thru her human neko as for now maka is standing behind the counter and preparing the ingredients she needed the human neko is sitting at the counter above maka watching her

" okay maka-chan " Blair said as maka prepared the food she was just watching her, when maka's done preparing the food she set it on top of the table blair still in a cat form stay as it is and ate on top of the table

" itadakimasu" both Maka and blair said they had a civil conversation for a while then after that Blair changed back to her human form and cleaned the dishes this was a very peaceful like they have but somehow maka wanted to go home and be with her family even thou she had formed many friends here and she's also quite popular since she's the only meister who can handle any weapon she doesn't want that she wanted to come back breaking her reign of thoughts the doorbell rang

" I'll get it Blair " as Maka said that and opened the door she was greeted by a young sweet girl and a blonde woman

" oh Maka would you do me a favor of baby-sitting her again she said she wanted you but i think your very busy since school and your missions oh im sorr-" the woman said but maka halted her and smiled

" oh that's alright Mrs. Robinson you know how i love this little cutie you have here " Maka smiled and tickled the little girl she was no older than 5 her hair is short just above her shoulders and is color blonde with the hint of orange in it she was wearing a yellow dress and she was holding a small teddy bear

"Maka-chan!" The girl giggled Maka smiled happily for the giggling girl

"Its alright I'll take care of her you go now Mrs. Robinson" Maka smiled the woman thanked her and gave her money but maka declined it since she also wanted to spend time with the little girl and it's not really a bother for her the woman then entered the apartment and placed the money at the coffee table maka followed but then the woman dashed out the apartment halt for a few minutes to kiss her daughter than ran out the little girl laughed out loud of how her mommy is acting like a child sometimes

" so what do you want to do today Kisa? Want to go to the park?" Maka asked the girl the little girl squealed and hugged maka

"Okay, okay" kisa jumped Maka giggled at the overly hyper girl infront of her she then grabbed her coat and carried kisa out of the apartment and into the park they played there running arround and simply have fun

"Do you want some ice cream kisa? There's a shop near by" Maka offered to the young girl, kisa smiled happily and responded jumping

"Yes, yes Maka-chan" Kisa said Maka again giggled she will never get tired at this girl soon as they entered the shop she was greeted by the girl who worked their

"Good afternoon Maka" the girl there said happily and waved at maka

"Good afternoon hana, I'll have-" maka stated bu the girl beat her to finishing her sentence

"Cookies and cream sandwich" hana smiled maka giggled and told hana again of what will kisa get

"Kisa will have-" again hana beat her to it

"A double scoop of chocolate and vanila sundae with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream on top" Hana giggled so were maka and kisa

"You know us very well hana im surprised how about you go on break after you make us our ice creams and sit with us after all this shop is a hit with costumers" Maka offered and smiled to the young girl she has a truly wonderful life here many friends peacefull life but there still something that is missing

"Okay Maka" Hana smiled and began her preparations maka and kisa soon found a table and had a quite small conversation

"Maka-chan before you came here did you have many friends also?" Kisa asked cutely at her little soft voice

"Of course i had, quite many actually" Maka responded and smiled to the young girl

"Did you have a partner before?" Kisa asked again

"Of course sweetie" Maka smiled remembering her partner who she turned into a death scythe

"I heard some saying you were the one who defeated that horrible monster" Kisa said and smiled at maka

"Yes, sweetie i was the one but of course with some help with my friends" Maka said

"What was your partner like?" Kisa asked maka just smiled of having her partner inside her thoughts even thou he was a bastard before she left he was the one who stuck by her till the battle at the moon

"Oh well he's strong, handsome and eye-catching with the woman" Maka replied and smiled at Kisa and kisa squealed and asked the immediate question again

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kisa asked eagerly maka just giggled and smiled at kisa

"No he's not Kisa, he has someone already but it's not me" Maka stated but smiled at kisa, kisa went a bit over board

"Why not you Maka-chan, you're so pretty, compared to the other girls and I've even saw the pictures when you have those pigtails maka-chan

You were so pretty until now" Kisa said maka giggled of how kisa has said it

"Alright Kisa i know, i know i guess you will know when you grow up that men are pigs" Maka said then hana joined in and settled there orders kisa jumped happily from her seat and ate her ice cream

"Well Maka i for one think that, that guy is just blind" Hana sat across from maka ad smiled at her

"Well he's a pig, anyway i think my mission here is almost done so i might leave anytime now Hana" Maka smiled she doesn't want to leave any of her friends here behind and also kisa

"Just come back okay maka? And show that guy that you've blossomed into a beautiful young lady, oh I'll miss you so come back and visit and don't worry if your ordering here again i wont forget your favorite ice cream" Hana said she smiled but in a bittersweet kind of way

"Maka-chan? You'll be leaving us?!" Kisa said halting her dessert and focus her face at maka

"Not soon sweetie I'll be here for a little while so i can still spend time with you" Maka said that so she wont see kisa cry in front of her kisa smiled and began eating her ice cream again, maka wiped the ice cream off of her face hana and maka conversed for a while since hana beeds to work and they finished there dessert they said there farewells as soon as kisa finished her dessert, kisa is now sleeping at the shoulder of maka, maka smiled for she will truly miss this girl but she doesn't need to worry for that now since she still doesn't know the exact date of when she will be leaving, but she bet it will still be taking months soon they entered her apartment and her mother went to get for her daughter again the mother thanked her, maka just smiled for she admired that woman for she is just a single parent because her husband is not satisfied with one. Maka entered her bathroom the mirror began to glow and it took maka by surprised

"MAKA!, IT'S ME PAPA, PAPA MISSES HIS DARLING MAKA, MAKA-" spirit wasnt able to finish

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP" for lord death has chopped him

"Sup, sup Maka-chan" Lord death mused happily while spirit just sulked at the corner

"Shinigami-sama, im sorry but im in my private bathroom luckily I just entered or else you would have seen something" Maka said annoyed a little since this was a very bad timing

"Oh, gomen, maka-chan" Lord death apologised

"Its alright so what did you want to talk to me about i guessed this is important" Maka said

"Oh , hai, hai maka-chan i will partner you up with carlo-kun on a mission this is quite dangerous but since you are our strongest meister we have to send you to victoria Canada, news said at the shibusen headquarters there that pre-kishins are roaming arround one perhaps is going to the point of turning into a kishin as for you a 3 star meister, we all know that you have the most advance soul perception next to Stein Maka-chan" lord death ended his order

"Oh, so Carlo huh alright, I guessed it wouldn't be that hard since we've been hanging out the only problem with that man is he can't concentrate if there's a woman nearby" Maka said and massaged her temples

"Your plane will be leaving tomorrow, and I wouldn't expect this mission to be a fail after all im sending you Maka-chan" lord death said Maka smiled at the remark he gave

"Maka?!" A man's voice appeared at the background maka raised her eyebrows that voice she heard sounded familiar

"Ah, oh welcome mina-san" Lord death said happily and waved at them maka see's little since lord death was blocking the mirror

"Who are you talking to father?" A man's voice appeared again at the background

"Is it Maka-chan?" A sweet voice appeared Maka smiled and now she remembered her friend's voice lord death turned to the mirror and gave her a look if she wanted to talk to them

"I really need to go now Shinigami-sama say hi to everyone for me" Maka smiled then lord death just smiled and said

"hai , hai maka-chan" lord death is to shutting the call then and there a voice and a face appeared at the mirror but as soon as the call was shut the she didn't knew who it was but she heard him it was definitely a him that shouted

"Wait..?...Maka?...Maka!" A familiar voice but the call was shut and she sighed and leaned at the marble wall of her bathroom well at least she heard the voices of her friends again she miss them truly even the rantings of black star of him surpassing God

'Soon i'll be there... Soon' Maka thought to herself

* * *

**...Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry if it is short i tried making it long but since i wanted or the perfect scenes a should i say would be at the next chapters hope you like this chapter ^_^

* * *

Maka stood or rather waiting impatiently for her new weapon to arrive it's been over half an hour now when she arrived at the airport but of course she said her goodbye to kisa since probably she will be looking for her again

"Ah Maka, sorry to keep you waiting" Carlo said and smirked at maka, Maka positioned herself and said

"Maka..." Maka began and smirked under her bangs

"Wait!... Maka-" Carlo said frantically Maka not falling for his excuses

"CHOP" Maka smirked happily for now Carlo is clutching his head for the throbbing had multiplied

"Ughh...im sorry maka" carlo groaned of the pain

"Its your damn fault, if you have been here earlier, you wouldn't experience the pain you are having now" Maka said her hands on her waist

"Ughh... You hit like a man" Carlo said and still clutching his head maka smiled

"Why thank you, come on we have to get outta here and to victoria, let's soul hunting Carlo, oh and stand up already dont be a baby my partner back home can take that pain y'know" Maka smiled as they entered the airport terminal

"Well he must have been used to the pain you know" Carlo said they walked past a few people as they checked in their passport and visa at the lady before the counter, soon they entered the plane and took off approximately they will land for about 6 hours, 'this is one long plane ride' not to mention after they land, they will go straight to the shibusen headquarters and gather information of where will they be able to find the pre-kishin

6 hours later...

As soon as they land, maka headed out to see the wonderful victorian air and scenery of course but soon she frowned for that, this is not the reason why she was here for the first place, seriously when will she have a nice vacation -breaking her reign of thoughts- carlo stood beside her and said

"Ughh... Maka can we go rest first it was a very long flight" Carlo complained Maka just smacked him at his head and said to him

"No! We have to report back to shibusen headquarters first then go find that pre-kishin, then You can have your rest" Maka smiled innocently to her weapon, Carlo just shrugged it off he knew that maka wanted to do the mission first before they rest well she does have a point somehow. As soon as they stepped out of the airport a car is waiting for them and have their names at a paper, maka smiled to the driver that lord death has sent, and the driver smiled back for her kindness, usually they would just ignore a driver like him, they soon arrived at the headquarters Maka stepped out first and into the big building people inside the building looked at her, she just smiled at them politely, everybody eyed her since she was the meister they were expecting, they all returned the gesture she gave, soon there was a boy who escorted them to an office when the boy opened the door for them Maka thanked him of course, when maka saw the familiar blonde man behind the desk her eyes widened

"Justin? Justin Law?" Maka raised her eyebrow the blonde man just smiled at her

"Oh, Maka, nice to see you again so your the meister that everybody was talking about, im glad that you reached the mastery point of being a meister, your probably the only meister who can wield any weapon, congratulations" Justin said with a smile he was the same justin who had his earbuds connected to his ear he can still read mouths

"Why thank you, so about the mission" Maka went back to business she wasnt in the mood for fluttering words she just wants to hop on that bed, that awaited at her hotel room and enjoy the deep slumber of sleep, as justin told her about the mission Maka listened intently ready to fight while Carlo just slumped at his chair

"-You have to be careful maka alright" Justin finished maka just smiled and stood up from the chair and said

"Hai!, let's go carlo" Maka replied and ushered her sleepy weapon, the weapon complied not wanting Maka getting mad at him as soon as they were in front of the forest Maka used her soul perception soon maka found where the monster is, Carlo then transformed into a long dark blue sword that has a tint of emerald green in it, maka has to adjust a bit sure it was pretty tiring for her to be the one who will have to adjust her wavelength but she got used to it, now she was running to the direction of where the monster is when she found him she said happily

"GOTCHA!" Maka said happily, she attacked at rear point of the monster looking for a weak spot, soon the monster was full of gashes maka just walked slowly and then said

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE" Maka shouted as she deliver her final attack but before she was able to kill him there was a feminine voice who squealed as carlo heard this he changed back into his human form and stood beside the woman, as maka caught off guard she flew backwards snapping a tree on the impact of her fall

"DAMN IT, CARLO YOU BASTARD" Maka shouted at him but he made no move to go to maka just comforted the lady

"CARLO AS SOON AS WE FINISHED THE MONSTER YOU CAN SHOW THAT WOMAN YOUR MANLY FIGURES" Maka shouted furiously so she can get him into his weapon form then again he didn't move, as maka saw that the pre-kishin recovered a bit she made no time to waste, she immediately dashed to snap the kishin's neck as she was able to snap it carlo changed back to a sword and immediately latched himself into her hands the kishin glowed and so were they, Maka realised this, that lord death is sending them somewhere, or simply saying teleporting them back to the headquarters? Or anywhere.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but i can tell you that you will like the next few chapters because certain someone will be meeting oh and wow 3 chapters in one day i guessed it's because i wanted more reviews?

**_Next time on 'A new Beginning':_** _as they glowed they were teleported at a very familiar room_

**...Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

As the group strolled down the shibusen hallways they were once again called at the death room for an important talk with lord death

"YAHOO!, I THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS READY FOR ANOTHER ASS-KICKING HAHAHA" Black star rants about the mission but for what they don't know it wasnt really going to be a mission

"Black star!" Tsubaki tried to calm her meister as her meister continued shouting about his manly godliness, soon the group arrived at the death room

"Father, what did you call us for now?" Kidd asked his father, usually he would know this straight ahead of everyone but now he's curious of why they were called unexpectedly

"Ah mina-san, sup,sup welcome" Lord death said to them happily while he waved at them

"Ohayo Shinigami-sama" Tsubaki said with a smile

"It's so early what made you call us early in the morning 'so uncool' " Soul said smugly hands inside his pockets and slouching as usual

"Ohayo mina-san, well i will certainly get to the point now here, as you can see her missio-" Lord death's sentence was cut short because of a light glowed at his mirror lord death smiled and said

_"Ah right on time" Lord death said_ everybody was blinded by the light soon it died down in order to see what is happening

* * *

As she landed at the floor squatting, holding her weapon at the side, she threw her weapon so he could change back to his human form, as her weapon landed at the floor her eyes shut closed she stood up and faced her weapon, she grabbed her weapons shirt collar and brought his face near hers, as of now she was fuming

"You really wanted to die now huh? Carlo, because what you just did is giving you in that pretty bad situation" Maka growled at his face an annoyed expression showing her face

"Hehe... Uhmm... Maka-" Carlo stammered maka not satisfied for his little statement, she said again

"You do realised what you have done? I almost died out there it was pretty good that i was able to snapped the kishins head off, or i would be as good as a 4-course meal for his daily breakfast" Maka growled at his face again Carlo didn't know what to say but soon he finds himself flying across the room

"CARLO YOU BAKA" Maka said this while she punched Carlo's face he was sent flying across the room and knocked up unconcious

"Hmp, that baka deserved it, ...huh?" As maka surrounded her surroundings and find that she was in the death room she turned arround to face lord death

"Shinigami-sama? I'm sorry for that act he was just being hiself again" Maka explained herself and crossed her arms under her breast

"Sup, sup Maka-chan, i know what he did was wrong but as expected you always accomplish a mission even thou your weapon is a little bit of a baka" Lord death said with a smile at maka

"Well he's a big baka i can tell you that-" Maka was about to ask why was she here but she heard her name, she turned arround and found that they weren't alone

As everyone stare at her with shock of how much she had changed over the years, soul was shocked of how she changed she was no longer small, tall as 5'8 but she still doesn't reach him, her body resembling an hour-glass, her clothes showing off her curves, at her chest department it was no longer small, it was big reaching at least a C-cup or as big as patty's, she no longer wear her pigtails, but now her hair had gone long but tied in a high ponytail, as for now she no longer had the young girl before but now her body had matured also her mind and face she no longer wear her clothes before, but now she was wearing a black tight top, long sleeved that ended just above her elbows, it was tucked into a white ruffled skirt, underneath her skirt is a long leggings that reached the top of her ankles as for her footwear black boots.

As were maka's turn to examine everyone her eyes turned to soul he was still the same only more muscular and tall, taller than her he reached at the height of 6'2 everyone changed over the years but as she saw soul she knew that he changed his ways, Maka smirked for soul stared at her wide-eyed

"MAKA-CHAN!" as the girls dashed at her for a bone crushing hug Maka struggled a bit taken aback from the hug but smiled she missed her friends and she can see that they also missed her

"Oh!, Maka-chan look at you!, your so grown up" Tsubaki said and jump in triumphnt while kid, black star and soul still jaws dropped while they look at her awe-struck, soul came back at his senses and smack the two men who were staring at his meister

"Oh look Maka you have boobs, and my god their big, bigger than sissy's" Patty said while she eyed her chest Maka then covered her chest

"Oh maka i missed you so much, don't you ever leave us again, and don't worry about soul weve take care of him" Liz said and hugged maka tightly maka just giggled

"Symmetrical as ever, Maka, well of course like my girl over here" Kidd said and smirked at maka and liz as he wrapped his one arm at liz waist maka just smiled and gasped at the same time

"Oh my gosh your an item, its about time!" Maka said and giggle at the same time, Man how soul missed that giggle of hers

"Oi! Maka you've grown, have you fucked anyone yet?" Black star asked and laughed maniacal as tsubaki blushed for her meister's question Everybody seem to stop and wanted to hear the answer especially soul when he heard this his hand immediately bawled into fists seeing maka with another guy made soul furious and just wanted to tear the guts of whoever the guy is, as maka turned red for frustration she settle on one thing

"Maka... CHOP" a book collided at black star's head and now lying slightly unconscious at the floor

"Hmp... How dare you even ask that, of course not you idiot" Maka replied everybody smiled for even thou maka had changed physically her attitude is still the same she was still the girl who hated men and trusts a few, soul made a sigh of relief, as maka turned arround to face soul she said

"Hey... You're awfully quiet..." Maka said soul just looked at her straight in the eyes then and there he hugged her not a buddy, buddy one they shared if they ever hugged, but a real one, soul buried his face at the crooked of her neck it was hard for him since he was tall but he doesn't care he just wanted to feel the warmth of the woman before him, the woman who he had hurt

"I miss you Maka" Soul hugged her, tightening his grip like he didn't want this to end, maka smiled and returned the hug

"I miss you too soul" Maka smiled and let out a small giggle

"I'm sorry... Man this is so uncool... Please forgive me... I was an uncool jerk back then" Soul apologised he may have sounded uncool but he didn't care for that time he finally have the woman he was longing for

"Oh... Soul i was never mad at you, but yes you were an uncool jerk for that..." Maka didnt finished her sentence and made a move

"Maka... CHOP" as maka chopped him not gently he collapsed at the ground smiling he totally deserve that it was actually crazy he even missed her maka-chops everybody laughed out loud, Maka just smiled and looked at him, there he wanted to see her smile at him, he wanted to see her laugh because of him, but for now he was happy to see her smile and hear her giggle before him

'He was happy now'...

* * *

A/N: anyway i might not be able to update any sooner since im very busy now and then so i will update next friday night or saturday so im sorry anyway thank you for the reviews

**...Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

When soul came back to his senses and remembered quite bit of the conversation maka had with her current weapon he immediately stood up and faced maka he went to smiling to serious maka saw his expression and asked what's wrong

"What's wrong soul?, My maka-chop to hard for you?" Maka lightly teased somehow she knew soul is being serious, some of the girls chuckled the guys snickered including soul

"What did you say about almost getting killed?, because your weapon is too busy ogling some woman" Soul said seriously and eyed or finding the temporary weapon, everyone stared at maka and soul deadpanned, Maka smiled uneasily she knew that soul might hurt the weapon she used

"Ano... Dont worry soul, i hurt the guy already so...-" Maka tried to explain and watch soul made a move to her current weapon, she was shocked and immediately at soul's side to prevent him on hurting the poor guy after all he was a death scythe, soul lunged for the guy and held his shirt collar, he raised his fist ready to hit the guy but said first, he was at complete raged by now

"It is a weapon's duty to protect, it's meister" Soul growled at carlo, carlo now is slightly fearing the man before him

"SOUL!" Maka shouted as Soul hit Carlo's face, maka ran to soul's side and brought him back, maka now touched soul's chest for him to calm down, as for soul his raged has multiplied to see his meister tried to defend the man who dared leave her in the middle of a battle, he wrapped one arm possesively and protectively arround maka, he said more to the man

"How dare you!, how dare you leave her in the middle of a fight! You were suppose to be her weapon" Soul growled as Maka backed him so he wouldn't go near to Carlo, Carlo now stood up by the girls helping him, guy meister's not convinced and also annoyed to the man to think he would leave a meister in the middle of the fight

"HEY!, YOU DARE LEAVE MAKA IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT, YOU DARE LEAVE HER AND LET HER BE EATEN BY A KISHIN YOU-" Black star growled he was calmed down by tsubaki, he was at his best mate's side of course not only that he tried to leave his childhood friend to fend for herself

"Black star!" Tsuabaki said trying to calm the overly raged man she knew that they were right, she also cared and love maka as a sisterly way of course

"I for one is true that it is not appropriate for a weapon to leave its meister" Kidd said calmly but slightly annoyed, after all Maka is still his best friend and comrade as soul growled more to the poor weapon Maka silently slipped away at soul's arms she walked a few meters away from them, lord death watched like this is some kind of a show Maka her head down and fists bawled to her sides shouted at all of them

"ENOUGH!" Maka growled while stomping her foot making a ground break under her foot, this wasnt the reunion she was hoping for, it was sweet that her friends cared for her to shout at the weapon but all she wanted now is a peaceful time with her friends, as everyone focused their attention to Maka, someone entered the scene where maka find it overly annoying

"MAKA?!, OH MY DARLING DAUGHTER'S BACK, MAKA! PAPA MISSED YOU-" as Spirit dashed forward to hug his daughter while maka just stood still and stiff,

"MAKA... CHOP!" Maka said that was the hardest one yet she delivered to anyone all of them inside the room stood stiffly now even Carlo but the girls they smiled, while spirit is unconscious maka said to all of them

"I know... That you all care for me... But you know that i can pretty much can take care of myself, you all know that and i know I've grown but believe me... Not even a single man had reached a 5 mile radius of thinking they will get to me, also for his situation, i killed the pre-kishin by my skills so please... Please don't worry about me" Maka said with a smile, they all smiled back in return but said at the same time

"You wouldn't make us stop worrying for you maka" they all said at the same time except for soul since he said a little after of them

"You can't make me stop worrying for you maka, I don't want to lose the coolest meister ever" Soul said and gave her his trademark toothy grin Maka in return gave him a sweet but calm smile

"HA! SHE MAY BE COOL BUT SHE'S NOT GREAT AS THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STA-" Black star was about to finish his sentence but yet again a book collided on top of his head, everbody chuckled except for soul who is trying to remain his cool and for tsubaki who fanned her unconscious meister, Patty laughed hysterically, and liz smiled but chuckled still Kidd who chuckled and also said that

"How about we have a party for Maka's welcome home party at gallow's mansion" Kidd suggested everybody smiled but maka now at Carlo's side, soul eyeing her and the weapon with a glare, she said

"Oh that's alright, it's okay if we dont have a party it'll be fine it's just my homecoming" Maka said it was fine for her not to have a party, she checked Carlo's forming bruises at his cheek and at his sides, again soul not happy of seeing that man near his meister

"Just your homecoming?, you came back after 3 years, just your homecoming, nope we will make a party so no exception," Liz said and crossed her arms Patty did the same too, maka sighed but smiled to the twins and to everybody she stood up and then faced lord death

"Ano... Shinigami-sama? Are my luggage or things here at death city?" Maka asked Lord death simply smiled and said to her

"Dont worry about that maka-chan, my helper actually didnt convinced blair is it?, well he got a hard time fixing your things or getting them but blair just did fix them instead" Lord death chimed out happily to maka, maka smiled

"So where is it?, and blair?" Maka asked quietly, her clothes are precious to her and of course her books and private things

"Dont worry maka-chan, she's already at soul-kun's apartment even all of your things non of them is left so you people go run along now im sure you all need some carching up" Lord death said happily to them everybody smiled

"Come on, come on maka let's go to the mall" Liz said and began to drag maka

"Ano... Liz? Can i go rest for a little while, i just came out of a battle, also im really tired and dirty so can i?" Maka said tired but smile all through out

"Oh, gomen, sure maka it's okay" Liz smiled to her soul came beside maka he knows that she's really tired after taking down that kishin to herself

"Hey, Soul is my room clean?" Maka asked as they left the death room and began their walk out of the DWMA there was no students and teachers because it was saturday as they reached the outside of shibusen soul brought his motorcycle maka hopped in and wrapped her arms at soul's torso, soul began his drive to their apartment, as they reached their apartment maka practically ran to the complex of their home soul followed the door opened and was greeted by a purple cat

"Maka-chan!" Blair said happily she changed back to her human form and hugged maka

"Ano... Blair please let go i need to take a bath" Maka said but smiled to the affection given to her

"Soul-kun?, dont go hurting Maka-chan's heart again" Blair huffed and turned back to her cat form as she walked out of the apartment complex the two is left alone at their own companies, maka ran straight to her room to find it really clean and she also found her luggage and other bags containing her other things such as books, camera, chargers and other things before she went up to take a bath she unloads her luggage and bags to put it at the right order it took her one hour, now it is back to it's original place like nothing has changed then she got her towel, a pair of bra and boy shorts, brown shorts and a simple blue shirt, after that she went out of her room finding soul flipping at the remote control watching television, she took a bath for about half an hour and went straight to bed it was just 11:00 in the morning after all.

She woke up, with a yawn she looked at her alarm clock at her bedside table it was 4 in the afternoon she heard a knock at the apartment door, she stood up and went outside her room to see that the twins, and tsubaki entering the door they all greeted her with a smile

"Okay soul now go out and help kidd with the party" Liz ordered soul to go out the rest of the girls just smiled

"Why don't you help him?, so uncool, hey maka you heard them I'll leave alright" Soul said and looked at maka he shoved his hands inside his pocket before he left he wanted some response to his call, maka just gave him a smile and a nod as soon as soul left Liz said to maka

"Alright dress up now maka im sure you had your rest we'll go shopping" Liz said while patty put her fist up Maka just giggled and went to her room to dress up

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews oh and **sorry for the wrong grammars** i dont practically have time to put those who review but the next chapter i will

**...Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry if it's just now

* * *

Chapter 7

Maka now entered the bathroom first she pulled out a cream-white knee-length dress its long sleeve but it ended just above her elbows the dress hugged her torso but flowed down stop below her knees, it was normal for her to wear dresses like this actually its her normal clothing, for her footwear she just pulled out a cream-colored flats that matched her dress, she put her hair up in a high pony tail her bangs let out. Once she was done she grabbed a brown body bag then went out to go see her friends

"Wow Maka you really changed throughout the years, loving the dress by the way" Liz said and smiled to her sense of fashion, of course being surrounded by european women has a great advantage since the people at london is the first top in fashion

"Oh Maka-chan you look gorgoeus" Tsubaki said and looked at her at awe

"Oh i know who will love seeing maka" Patty sang the phrase they all giggled and went out. They soon arrive death mall, they picked one it was full of short tops that will see your bare stomach, Maka knew that liz will love these clothes, but maka think that it doesn't suit her style soon they arrived at the food court to eat for a while since there is still a party they will have to attend

"So Maka-chan where were you sent?, and why?" Tsubaki asked and took a sip from her cup

"Well I was sent at london we have a sister school there right?, I was sent there to learn handling different types of weapon, it's kinda hard since im the meister i have to adjust my wavelength and don't even start of how much energy it will consume you it takes a lot so if you will have to adjust your wavelength to other weapons or meisters it will be hard but i got used to it it's just very tiring" Maka said their mouth open shock

"Wow!, but why will you have to do that?, you already have a weapon" Liz asked

"Well... I didn't know the answer to that when i came there at london but i soon found out, since soul is a death scythe, shinigami-sama will be sending him missions to which aquire a strong meister too, so i guess i was not that strong yet, so i gained alot of training, Since we have to be in top shape when we are sent to deadly missions" Maka said and sighed of remembering her friends and Kisa

"That's not true Maka you were strong before" Patty said they all nod and gave their statements, all of them has paperbags to carry, also Maka but she only has three since tsubaki, liz and patty gave them, they all realised why maka isnt buying anything

"Hey Maka why don't you buy clothes?" Liz asked

"Liz, I don't need it anymore I have many clothing, remember I lived at london for 3 years, I have to change my clothing somehow" Maka said and smiled

"Well yeah i know that but all of your clothes are like jeans, tops and a few dresses, I don't even see anything for special occasions like gowns" Liz said and gave her point

"Well I don't go to parties anymore, but when the time comes i will buy with all of you of course, can we go to the bookstore?" Maka said to them they all smiled to her question and statement, They smiled because no matter how her appearance changed, She is still the Maka they knew

"Of course why didn't you say so" Liz said

"I knew you wanted to go there for a while now Maka-chan" Tsubaki said and smiled sweetly

"Thanks" Maka said and smiled to them they arrived at the bookstore all of them just followed maka, while maka was searching for a good book to read soon she bought at least 5 hard bound and thick books, Maka helped the girls carry their bags filled with clothing since she was only carrying 4 bags, first they dropped their things at maka's and soul's apartment, they went to get ready but maka just sat down at her room and read one of the novels she bought, the girls came in

"Hey Maka you ready?" Liz asked

"Yeah" Maka stated simply, they all smiled and went to walk out of the apartment, they were just walking having a little conversation

Back at the gallows' mansion they were all getting ready, they were fixing some things that kidd made sure to be perfectly symmetrical, he was barking out orders, while black*star and soul sat down at one of the chairs they were having a mild conversation

"Hey soul, Maka changed throughout the years, hell im sure many will be looking at her at this party tonight" Black star said and laughed for the reaction of soul, his face hardened and had a determined eyes

"Yeah, I know" Soul said and just kept his cool

"He, Soul that body of your meister sure is great, many will do anything to fuck her, well i know Maka will beat em first before they even touch her" Black star said and smirked for his teasings are getting to soul, making him mad to make a move on maka

"Shut up Black star!, No one will be touching her if im arround" Soul bawled his fist and pounded it at the tabke infront of him, Black star just smirked, Guests are starting to arrive, they knew maka arrived, new sure travels fast, and the spartoi members arrived and sure all the girls and guys of shibusen too, as usual the girls were ogling at soul, but he just rolled his eyes, soon they were all just waiting for maka and the others, soon they were all silent as the doors of the mansion opened first Liz came in with a smirk, then patty and then tsubaki, as maka made her entrance everyone is at awe, she was gorgeous, wearing her cream long-sleeved dress the sleeves were a lace type of cloth the lace went through above her collarbone, the dress flowed down and ended just above her knees, as for her foot wear she was wearing a cream colored sandals that matched her dress, as for her face she's not wearing any make up, although it glowed, her hair was tied up in a simple high ponytail but her bangs were out, she was looking radiant as ever, Soul stood shock no matter what she was looking beautiful as ever no words can describe her beauty like an angel dropped out of the sky, soul saw that many men started to surround her, he then came to her side, as maka saw soul came to her, she smiled, he led her to their table

"Good evening everyone as you can see one of our top meister has come back, she was the one father or should i say shinigami-sama has told us about who completed the greatest task as a meister, is to wield any weapon, for now she is at the highest rank, as tonight we celebrated her wonderful return, let us celebrate for her return and for her succesful training" Kidd said and smiled to them all, Maka smiled and flattered to what he said soon they were eating at the same table having a conversation of what happen through out the years, as for everyone they were talking about this beautiful meister before them still looking at her

"Maka!" Kim said and ran to her, Maka stood up and hugged her, also jaqueline they were wailing of how much they miss her

"Oh Maka look at you!, gorgeous as ever" Jaqueline said and smiled at her

"So I see your back" Ox said this and eyed her, still cant accept that she achieve the top ranking as a meister

"Oh yeah, don't worry Ox your rival is back" Maka teased him and smiled, ox just scowled ar her but smiled, they hugged a friendly hug kind of way

"Wow! Maka you changed" Harvar said while he scanned her like she was a thing to buy, Soul saw this and hardened his expression, when harvar saw the expression or the look soul gave him he laughed

"Yeah, I've heard" Maka giggled, Harvar gave her a friendly hug also, soon they part and party all the way, She was the eye of the party everyone cant seem to take their eyes off of her, even the girls who are jealous of how their precious soul look at her, to what maka is oblivious at, now they were standing and dancing, Soul asked maka for a dance and she happily accepted it, it was a slow dance where they looked at each other, Maka smiled all through out, Soul just looked at her mesmerizing eyes, they dance like they were only people at the dance floor or even the world, time seems to stop, but all things must come to an end, they stopped dancing as for now they were talking at the group, Maka smiled and saw the grand piano, she then tugged at soul's arm

"Ne?, Soul, play the piano for me, please?" Maka smiled and begged him, as for Soul he smiled and showed his shark tooth grin, he cant seem to say no while her emerald jade eyes looking at him, he then went to the piano all were silence and just watched him, as maka stood there with their friends, she was focus at soul, she then gave him and encouraging smile, she knew that he only plays for her, as he began his tune, Maka locked her gaze at soul, as for soul he played the piano but everytime he looks up he met the gaze of emerald-green eyes, he saw her smile to him, oh how he missed that dazzling smile, especially if he's the one who's giving her the reason to smile, as he played a tune a soft and sweet but at the same time dark melody, he let out his feeling where he feels, that dark feeling of guilt but at the same time **comfort**, **forgiveness** and** love,** Maka smiled at him, and he smiled back, as he thought she was finally **home**, where she was with him

_'Home is where the heart is'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update this past few weeks has been hectic, school works with house chores and a nagging mom, well im really sorry anyway, sorry for the wrong grammar please understand

_oh and by the way the tune soul played here will be __'a river flows in you' by yiruma__, i love his piano songs or tunes,i also love the __fairy tail_

_so thank you for the review: oh and please write a pen name not guest, i would like to know what pen name you like i just want to know if its the same person since there are two 'guest' names are written at my reviews_

_SoulEater510, chase your dreams 2 live 'em, Poop, ANGEL OFMAKA ANDSOUL123, AnimeFreak8, Guest, chibiwritergirl, _

_i would love to write all of the people who review but i dont have time anymore sorry for those who arent mentioned anyway thanks for the review :D_

**...Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the song he played was done, everyone in the room clap, as Maka smiled through him, indeed he performed in front of the crowd though he still felt that he and maka was the only one inside the room Soon they were done, Soul excused himself to go to the restroom, Make examined his wavelength it was fine and nothing's wrong. She saw someone that stole her dear weapon to her, though she didn't show any sign that she was mad or anything simply smiled as the girl, put on a fake smile.

"Oh hey!, Maka, it's so nice to see you again, heard you achieved a great goal, Congrats" Samantha said with pure sarcasm, she was wearing a tube like top, and wearing a very tight and short skirt that ended mid-thigh, her face was full of Make-up, and she was wearing heels, her hair was brunette and is down to fake curls, she was holding a glass of champagne, She was with two other girls, who was wearing a similar outfit to hers.

"Thank you, I hope you're enjoying the party" Maka said and put on a rather sincere smile, as of now, Liz, Tsubaki and patty were beside maka, as for patty she was fuming, also Liz, Tsubaki remained her calm self though she was also quite furious

"Of Course I am, my you've grown out, and though I still think you lack something" Samantha said and her friends giggle behind her

"Hey! Compared to maka and you, She is more Gorgeous, She's not only beautiful in the outside but also inside, actually your nothing compared to a beautiful woman like maka" Liz said and Patty growled as she was about to pounced at the woman, But tsubaki stopped her

"Well I just said my opinion, Nothing wrong about it, though I believe that I'm 10 times worth it more than she is" Samantha said and laughed and her girlfriends joined her

"Oh?... Is that what we are talking about here, well I have to stop, I don't fight, Low people, Considering that you are one" Maka spat back but she remained her calm self, though she smiled, a very bright smile that Samantha was itching to take off of her face

"Well, remember the thing that I said that was missing to you?" Samantha said and put on a devious smile

"Yes, and what is it that's missing to me?" Maka asked

"This" Samantha said and poured the champagne on top of her head, Maka was shocked - including everyone- though now Samantha was laughing as the remains of the glass was poured out of her, as Liz saw this and patty, They dashed over the girl and began their fight, Soul saw everything, also Black star and kid as tsubaki got a towel for maka, Maka began to wipe herself and went to excuse herself at the restroom, She dashed at the restroom and remain there as she cleaned herself, as for Liz and patty they were furious

"How dare you?!, How dare you do that to her?!, you Bitch!" Liz said and she was pulling her hair and banging her head at the floor -Samantha- as for the friends of Samantha patty was bumping their heads together

"BITCHES GO TO HELL" Patty said as she was bumping the other two girls head they were screaming in agony, as maka was done though her hair was still wet, and her clothes were stained, she dashed out and went to stop, though she can't seem to stop them as Maka pulled Liz out of Samantha and soul brought Samantha up to her feet as she has a forming bruise at her left cheek

"Oh Soul, Look what she has done to me, that maka ordered her to do it" As Samantha clung to soul, Liz laughed then said

"No she didn't you bitch" Liz said and was about to dashed over to her again, though Maka stopped her, soul got the wrists of Samantha off of him , he was furious, he went over to maka then said to Samantha

"I saw everything... Don't even try to hide yourself... I know maka won't do a thing even though she is furious or anything" Soul said and glared at Samantha

_"Hey!"_ Maka said as she gave soul a deadly yet a funny glare that soul find quite cute, Soul laughed a little so did everybody inside the room, but his face soon turned serious

"Though I may not be here to overhear everything, all I know is that she's better than you, and why won't you leave me alone?, I don't tolerate woman like you" Soul said and shoved his hand inside his pocket

"Why?, why would you rather want her than I do, even your fucking friends, I tried to be nice and do everything in order for all of you to like me, I'm not even that violent, I don't hurt you, physically or anything, why?, why do you still want her?" Samantha said as Maka's eyes went wide.

"Because she's maka" All of them answered -Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black star, Kidd, Soul- as they smirked through and then one of them began to say

"Even though she's violent... She still is herself that is something unique of her" Kidd said

"Even though she calls me an idiot, I don't want anyone messing with my squirt of a sister" Black star said and ruffled maka's hair as she gave him a glare then chuckled, everyone knew that black star and maka were like siblings, because if someone mess with another they have their backs so did everyone from their spartoi group, they were like a family

"Maka-chan is... Different she doesn't let people step on her and she doesn't let people changer her, that is what's unique about her" Tsubaki said sweetly as she gave a warm smile through maka, Maka returned the gesture

"She's caring, sweet and understanding" Liz said and smiled

"Maka is maka, and I'm glad she's back, anyone dared to hurt her will go through me" Patty said as she brought her fist up and had a glare set on to who knows who, though the last phrase was more devil like voice as everyone sweat dropped, and finally soul

"Even though she gives me, her famous maka-chops, which I find uncool sometimes, I know she only does it because of what I did wrong, she's my cool meister who saves my butt anytime I need, and though I'm a death scythe I won't let anyone use her anymore" Soul said and smirked, Maka giggled then stood up and said

"Hey... I loved your speech all of you, though I think it's time to call it a day, everyone is kind of tired including me, just came back on a mission... Thank you for everyone who attended to the party, I appreciate it" Maka said and as people went to say their goodbyes and thank yous' they left as the mansion was left to be deserted

"Hey kidd I'll help you clean up seeing that this party was for me" Maka chuckled so did everyone and began to clean

"Maka its alright go have your rest we'll clean up" Liz said

"I'll help Liz... How about if were done cleaning, since all of us are here now why don't we have a girl's night" Maka suggested as she smile

"Hey!, what about us" Soul said

"You can stay for a while I guess though you have to leave at the time we all want you to" Maka said and smiled as patty jumped for joy

"Tch uncool, heh, Alright" Soul said as they were done cleaning up they all went up to change, Liz had a devious thought in mind

"Here maka wear it" Liz said and hand over her a silk clothing

"Ano... Liz I think I don't want wearing this I'll just barrow from patty" Maka said

"Uhh please maka I just want to see it on you, you can change after" Liz said and begged as patty giggled, tsubaki now wearing a floor length night gown it wasn't that revealing though the clothing Liz gave maka was let's say thing and ended mid-thigh with a matching robe, it was silk and warm to wear though the boys were still inside the house

"Fine but I'm not going out there" Maka said and grabbed the clothing, she then wore it, as what she expected it was ended mid-thigh or at least barely, as she went out Liz grabbed her and threw her to her shoulder as maka thrashed around, as maka met the floor she saw that she was in front of the boys, the girls giggled at their expression

What soul saw was definitely surprising, there maka stood in front of him faced flushed red, she was wearing a thin silk pink night gown, it ended mid-thigh or at least it reached there, her breasts were rather almost seen through the fabric, her hair long and wavy cascaded down her mid back, she was stunning, as all of them received a big nose bleed what soul is practically fuming that he caught black star and kidd staring and had a nose bleed they were unprepared of the worst

"MAKA-CHOP" As they lay there unconscious, soul half dreaming of that clad angel, the girls were cackling of laughter.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update :(( good thing exams are over, i know this chapter is kinda boring but i hope you like it :D

**Thank you for the Reviews:**

**SnowTamashi Ai: **hi :)) thank you for the review hope you will like the future chapters as well ^_^

**LittleAngel1031: **What's Kawaii?, hope you review again, and thank you whatever it means. hope you like this chapter and the future :D ^_^

**Angel-of-Darkness421: **:D ^_^

kelisanimefreakmitchell: Thank you :D hope you will be loving the future ones as well and keep on reviewing ^_^

**Abc:** Oh hello dear guest of fanfiction ^_^ thank you fo reviewing and loving this story, i hope you stay in tune since i update late :)

**Skydoesminecraft: **hello even though you think my story is _lame_ thanks for the review i wont reach 35 reviews if it weren't for you, though i think that if there is nothing to say that is not good just stay silent, i would understand if you have a story that reached for over 1000 reviews and is great, but sadly no, you dont have an account, i will forgive you though i wish that you will not think of my story _lame_ anymore :((

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi lover1234567:** oh thank you for your reviews ^_^ i hope you love this chapte and the future ones

* * *

**...Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She woke up early in the morning, in fact she was the first, she remembered what happened last night, and soon sighed happily she missed her friends, and she was happy that they did too, she had fun last night a great memory perhaps, interesting and humorous, as she replayed the faces of the three idiots who had a major nose-bleed because of her, well she was annoyed but she found it amusing somehow, right after she gave the maka-chop Patty gave her the Pajamas she tend to wear, it was cute, and she was still -of course- wearing it, she stood up and chuckled, she was wearing a tank top that has a giraffe head sticking, and she wore a red polka dots pajamas, Patty wore the same but different colors, she even said that they were the new twins, which they all laughed about. Maka then went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, the boys were here, but since Kidd's mansion is really big, they were at the different side of where the girls were, after maka prepared breakfast, she went upstairs and began to wake the others, she started at the girls; they shared one bedroom, since they had a girl's party.

"Hey... Wake up everyone..." Maka called to them kindly, tsubaki stood after hearing her call, next is Liz, and... Well patty seem to be a heavy sleeper, Tsubaki and Liz smiled warmly to maka and greeted her

"Ohayo Maka-Chan" Both of the girls said at the same time, but Liz said 'maka'

"Ohayo, tsubaki-Chan, Liz-Chan"

"Well... Patty sleeps... Longer than us"

"I know... Doesn't hurt to try though" Maka then went to her, Patty looked like an over-grown child, she was hugging the life size giraffe, and her face was like pouting, it was a very funny scene, But maka just chuckled and went to disturb her sleep

"Patty... Wake up... Time for breakfast" Patty slowly open her eyes, when her blue eyes saw green ones, she smiled cutely

"Maka-Chan! ohayo!" As expected for patty, hyper as always, Maka chuckled to that

"You go and wait at the table, I'll wake up the others" They nod, but tsubaki chuckled nervously

"Maka-chan...?"

"Yes Tsubaki-Chan?"

"Black star is... Well a heavy sleeper... And well...-"

"Don't worry Tsubaki... I can handle him" Tsubaki was about to protest but then Maka entered where the boys slept, as maka entered the room, She wanted to laugh so hard that she will die of laughter, she let out her phone and took a picture, there the boys lay tangled with each other, Black star hugging Soul's leg, Soul his arms open wide, even his mouth, which he was snoring, and kid, lay on top of soul hugging his head like a life line and almost choking him, and his leg draped over his torso, she went to wake them up, starting with Kid since he was on top of soul

"Hey kid! you're going to kill soul!" Maka shouted at his ear, then he shoot up frantically, Maka laughed loudly, which she was surprised, Soul and black star was still sleeping

"Good morning to you too kid"

"Ohayo... Whoa..." Kid saw this and laughed with Maka, Maka then went up to soul, and she had a very interesting plan of waking him up

"Soul!... Soul HELP!" Maka shrieked at soul's ear, her acting was great because Soul frantically jumped, summoned his arm into a blade and ran forward, but then he met the wall, and fell flat on his back, as he met the eyes of his meister, he was relieved, he saw her laughed but then said

"What the hell Maka! Thought you were about to be eaten by a demon... So uncool" He said this as he rubbed the back of his head, Maka smiled warmly at him, then came face to face to him

"Sorry to worry you soul..." Maka smiled to him but then she continued

"Still... You should have seen your face" She laughed hard with kid, Soul just looked away but smirked at his meister, but when Maka went up to black star, he immediately said to her

"I think I can handle that Maka"

"Nonsense soul it's just waking him how bad can it be?"

"I think you're making a wrong choice seriously let me handle this" Soul stood up, but maka being the stubborn meister she is, she was unprepared of what will happen

"Hey Black star! Wake the hell up" Maka commanded, when Black star opened his eyes, he brought his arm up that sent maka flying at the wall

"YAHOO! YOUR GOD IS AWAKE" Maka growled, now she knew of why she was warned, Soul helped maka up then went to scold Black star, she didn't have any Grave injuries but had a big noticeable bruise, since she was wearing a tank top it was seen, the bruise was starting to show, turning to a purple-bluish color

"What the hell black star! You could have been careful" Said soul who was looking at Black star and holding a bruised Maka

"MAKA YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN CAREFULL" Gasped the Blue-haired monkey who was looking at Maka with an amusing smile

"BAKA, You were the one who sent me flying, MAKA-CHOP" He then lay at the floor twitching, blood coming out of his head, Kid was gushing about how the wall of the room became asymmetrical, and the paintings moved because of the tremble that shoot maka at the wall, the door flew open, seeing a very worried tsubaki and a laughing Liz and Patty

"Maka-Chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine tsubaki... Ugh that bastard is really going to get it again" It was an energetic morning, Smiles can't seem to stop growing into their faces, Laughter echoes through the walls of the large mansion, it was a fun day they all spent together, which was casual to them, because as long as they had each other there will always be fun times.

* * *

_The next day..._

Maka woke up inside her room, at her and soul's apartment, it was good to be back, she stood and went to prepare for school, she wore the spartoi uniform -minus the trench coat- that was newly sewed, since she grew a size, it seems new to her wearing the short skirt, since every now and then she wears pants, she thought 'just have to get used to it again', she wore her combat boots, grabbed her books and placed them on top of the table, her hair was down and stopped to her mid-back, as she was finished making breakfast she went to Soul's bedroom, knocked a few times, and then entered, as she entered the room she was greeted by a large snore, he was lying flat on his stomach, his leg laying limp at the side of the bed, his mouth open of the snore.

"Soul Wake up don't want to be late for class" Maka sang, he opened his eyes groggily, but then he saw her, she was smiling up to him, with those green eyes he admired, her hair was beautifully down, the light of the sun hit her face, making her more glowing at the morning sun

"Ugh... Maaakaa..." Soul said as he buried his face to his pillow, he smiled but remained his cool, he can't take how beautiful she looked

"Soul get up and dressed yourself I already prepared breakfast for us" Maka said this as she left the room, he sighed there was finally a good food to eat every morning and every day, when she left him, he only eats food that are ready to eat, he then left and fixed himself, of course he showered and went to clothe himself, he wore the uniform that was given to him, it was a uniform that tells that you are one of the elite, which was called spartoi, it was the same of what Maka's were wearing only his were a simply white shirt, blue pants and a blazer which consists shinigami-sama's mask, above was the word spartoi, he wore his headband and went outside to eat with his meister, he saw her there seated across from the available chair, the food was set at his side of the table, they ate and had a mild conversation, as soon as they were done they left and went to their school, as soon as they set foot at the top of the academy, they were greeted by an obnoxious Blue-haired monkey

"YAHOO! MY FOLLOWER HAS ARRIVED GIVE YOUR GOD A BOW" Tsubaki followed intently and apologized to the people who were irritated by him, Black star and Soul high fived and began a conversation of who knows what

"Maka-Chan!" Tsubaki said with a smile

"Ohayo! Tsubaki-Chan you know sometimes I am shock of how you tolerate that meister of yours" Both Maka and tsubaki sweat dropped, as Black star threw an arm at Soul's Neck as he laughed his pants off while soul was ranting about how an asshole Black star is

"Hehehe... Gomene~..." They continued to walk to the hallway and was greeted by the twins and kid, they all entered the class maka being the last since she was pretty occupied with the book in her hands, didn't seem to notice the eye of the students and also of the jealous girls who was eyeing her of her beauty not only that because of the eye of the men, well that didn't get unnoticed by soul who growled and glared at them, Maka sat down and set her things at the table, right next to her was soul who had his hands behind his back and his feet on top of the desk, while he was watching out of who will even look at his meister, Maka continued to read her book it was very interesting, as she thought about it soon stein entered the class

"Oh Maka it was good to have you back again" Stein said as he smiled to her, he was actually like a second father to her well other than the sadistic problems he have, he already has a daughter that Marie gave birth two years ago, she was cute, bubbly and energetic which she got from her mother, she has a bright blonde hair and grey eyes, Maka saw her once when Marie visited her at London since Stein and Marie had a few weeks' vacation with their daughter

"I know Stein-hakase" Maka smiled through, he checked the attendance of a few students Black star being late because of a fight which he only smiles about

"Today's you are to know how you send Soul energies to your comrade which you help them on gaining back their stamina at the same of yours this was discovered of one of your classmates which was very helpful Maka why don't you demonstrate how this will be done" She stood up and went up front which ox wasn't pleased

"Wait! I though you are the one to teach us how this will be going?!" Maka smirked at him and put her hands to her back, moved back and forth and said to him

"Well... I was the one who discovered that... I tried very hard of when I was training and discovered this technique it's hard at first but you'll get used to it and besides I know you will get this easily since you are part of the elite group" Maka mused, they all sat shock but soon recovered since she was the next best meister of all time, it was expected from her

"This technique as I observed can be done by a meister or a technician alone but with your weapon you and your partner can give an immense amount of energy Maka will do this alone for now" As maka performed the technique she closed her eyes and concentrated of the energy and life source around her, she looked deep into their souls as she examined the course of their energy through their body she then let out an energetic wavelength throughout the class, what they expect was unbelievable as her wavelength entered them they felt this bubbly feeling, yet it was warm, soul looked at maka intently her hair was flying slightly since she was sending a strong energy, he felt it, it was rich of strength it felt good since he was lazy a while ago and now he felt like running a marathon that even if he finished first he wouldn't get tired, maka finally opened her eyes, she smiled through them all

"This is a very useful technique since it can help out a comrade at times of need though it has its own limits there is a right amount of Soul energy you can only give Maka gave all of you her wavelengths it was a lot I felt it but since she was used to this she can give a lot out Maka do it with your weapon" Soul was about to stand but was told off by maka, he watched curiously at his meister but followed, Maka then again shut her eyes and concentrated more of the souls lingering around her but she concentrated more of her weapon's soul, he felt him, he touched her soul the main essence of her life

_'Soul'_ He mentally nodded, as maka brought her arm up to her side her eyes still shut, Soul threw himself-in weapon form-at Maka's hands she twirled him a few times and set the end of the shaft at the ground, and their soul's connect and send out an immense amount of Soul energy, which the whole class felt

Stein watched, it was a little unstable since soul were new to this but it was quite Rare usually you will fail at first but he soon realized, it was because of the mutual feeling The weapon-meister had, they had this different type of bond that was very amusing, that sent them to the top, the care and friendship they shared, though there is something deeper, more than that, Maybe... Just Maybe... _Because of love_

* * *

A/N: Well here it is, you dont know what i had to do in order for this to be edited and uploaded, my computer kept on shutting down and well i got mad, and hit it hard, and yeyy i get to update, sorry if it took so long, and well my mom got mad at me, and went on a rampage, so i had to clean my room, even the smalles part of my room, and it took me the whole afternoon to clean it or basically the whole day, okay i just want to say **thank you for those who reviewed i reached 40 reviews :D im so happy how about 50 for the next chap to be posted ^_^**

**DarkStarInOrbit:**you dont have to say sorry :D you can tell me a suggestion for my book :))

**Dragon Slayer's Girl:**hey you dont really have to review, only if you want :D and anyway... i think he's kinda uncool, though im happy you love the way he acts and i promised that he will still be like that but only cooler and well funnier you know with the fights with maka :))

**Angel-of-Darkness421:**well actually i always put the ones who reviewed so i can respond and say my thanks, i didnt know that would give you happiness, well im glad that your happy with it :)) and well i loved it that i had a fan of my books hehehe...** thank you** ^_^

**LittleAngel1031:**oh wow i am so low that i didnt know that anyway ^_^ thank you now i know hehe

_i am really happy that i reached 40 reviews and at the next chap i hope that i will reach 50 or more and i actually have more ideas to this book im so excited ^_^ well i dont want to spoil but... at the near future of the book... you will have to find out actually, __**as you read this book you will see the journey they will be facing, battles that surfaced, and an everlasting love, Laughters can be seen together with their friends, but underneath those happy moments, someone will be watching... 'Watch out for more' ^_^**_

**...Please Review!**


End file.
